Mi salvación
by Slfide
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando crees muerta a la persona que le da sentido a tu existencia? ¿Podrá la oscuridad llenar el vació que Bo siente por la muerte de Lauren? Oscuras nuevas reglas, nuevos enemigos, drama, odio, amor, sexo y acción.


Capítulo 1: Milésima de segundo

Un grito desgarrador emergió desde mi garganta al tiempo que su cuerpo caía sobre el frío suelo emitiendo un sonido hueco que avivó mis sentidos.

¿Que hacía tan lejos de ella?

Mis pies reaccionaron por si solos y recorrieron la corta distancia que nos separaba hasta que unas manos grandes y fuertes me detuvieron.

-Bo...

Reconocí a quien pertenecían las manos. Dyson me sostenía entre sus brazos deteniendo cualquier esfuerzo que intentase realizar por salir de su fuerte agarre.

Levanté la cabeza y vi su rostro cubierto de sangre, sudor y lágrimas el cual me observaba con expresión suplicante.

-Bo, por favor.

-Dyson, ¡tengo que salvarla!

-No puedes hacer nada- aumentó la fuerza de su agarre.

-¡Suéltame!

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por última vez antes de que mi mis ojos volvieren a fijar su atención en el cuerpo inconsciente que yacía inerte sobre el suelo.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar si no me soltaba pronto, mi rabia aumentaría y arrasaría todo a mi paso. Pero no me importaba, no me importaba porque haría lo que hiciese falta para estar a su lado.

-Dyson suéltala- Kenzi se acercó a nuestro alrededor cojeando y andado sobre una sola pierna, mientras la sangre corría a lo largo de la otra con un corte profundo y con muy mal aspecto. -Déjala... déjala despedirse.

-Pero Ken...

Kenzi, como siempre tan acertada, lo cortó mientras sus palabras cortaron mi respiración.

-No entiendes que ama a esa mujer, ¿te gustaría que si estuvieras en su situación te negaran la oportunidad de despedirte por última vez?

-Yo solo quiero que no sufra más.

Dyson disminuyó su agarre lo suficiente para que mis piernas se pusieras de nuevo en movimiento y pudiese correr hasta ella.

Caí al lado de su cuerpo apoyando las rodillas en suelo empapado de sangre y tome su rostro entre mis manos, mientras apartaba los mechones de pelo rubio que lo cubrían.

-No puede ser, despierta y dime que no estás muerta, por favor.

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas al tiempo que se mezclaban con la sangre de su rostro.

Limpié la sangre y miré a sus ojos pensando que nunca podría ver los destellos marrones que reflejaban, nunca me cansaría de mirarlos. Ni a sus ojos ni a todo ella.

-Despierta, despierta, despierta.

Atraje su cuerpo sin vida entre mis brazos y la abracé, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, y todo fuese una pesadilla de la que despertaría con un beso suyo en mis labios.

Acerqué mi boca hasta su oído y le dije entre sollozos todo lo que mi corazón había guardado durante tanto tiempo, se que no podía oírme, pero ahora mismo nada importaba.

Ya nada importaría.

-Siempre has sido la primera en mi corazón. Desde el día que tus dedos rozaron mi espalda en el laboratorio sentí nuestra conexión, se que tu tambié...- y entonces mi voz se quebró y solo podía gritar mientras un sentimiento de vació me invadía todo el cuerpo.

-Bo, ya es suficiente.

Trick que había estado en silencio en todo momento, se acercó a la vez que colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-¡NO PUEDO TRICK, NO PUEDO!

-Es mejor que Dyson te saque de aquí.

-¡NO!

Me aferré a ella y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello junto a su pelo intentando absorber todo su olor el mayor tiempo que me fuese posible.

¿Cómo iba a poder sobrevivir sin ella?

-Por favor Bo, tenemos que sacar su cuerpo de aquí.

-Solo un momento- dije aún contra su piel.

Agarré su mano y saqué de su dedo índice el anillo que le había regalado meses antes y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa invadió mi rostro, al recordar como después de que yo misma colocase e anillo en su dedo ella se avalanzó sobre mi y su boca encontró el camino hasta la mía para que juntas se fundiesen en un beso lleno de deseo y amor.

Guardé el anillo en mi bolsillo del pantalón y junté mis labios a los suyos. Estaban fríos y ásperos, pero eso no me impidió que que los tuviese en mi boca el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que me separé para coger aire y después de estudiar su rostro el mayor tiempo posible, me acerqué de nuevo a ella por última vez y susurré:

-Te amo, Lauren.

POV Lauren

_Dos meses después_

Oscuridad, oscuridad por todas partes. ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada?

-¿Lauren?

Una voz femenina pregunta por mi, Lauren. Sí, me llamo Lauren.

Mi cerebro aún no debe de estar despierto del todo y por eso me siento adormecida y sin fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos.

¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Lauren, puedes oírme?

Su voz me es familiar.

-Si puedes oírme, aprieta mi mano.

Conforme más habla, más familiar me resulta su voz. Siento la presión de su mano sobre mis dedos, hago un primer esfuerzo pero no consigo mover ni un músculo.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿estaré bajo el efecto de algún calmante?

-Tranquila, estoy aquí. No me voy a mover hasta que despiertes.

No se cuanto tiempo transcurre hasta que empiezo a sentir como mi cuerpo responde a mis mandatos, por fin mi cerebro es capaz de recibirla la información, procesarla y llevarla a cabo.

Aprieto la mano en torno a la de la mujer que debe de estar a mi lado y oigo como se sobresalta y aumenta la presión con sus dos manos.

-¿Lauren?

Abro los ojos poco a poco, hasta que veo borrosa a la mujer de la que procede la voz. Espero hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran a la luminosidad ambiental para observarla por completo.

Está sentada sobre una especie de sillón reclinable y sus ojos marrones me miran con curiosidad y expectación. Su pelo marrón oscuro ondulado cae a través de sus hombros y tapa parte del escote que descienden hasta la línea de sus pechos.

-Evony.

Las líneas de su rostro se relajan y dan lugar a una amplia sonrisa que me hace sonreír a mi también.

-¿Estás...bien?

-A nivel neuromusculoesquelético creo que estoy recuperando la movilidad, respecto a nivel cogni...

-Eeeh más despacio doctora, no se si voy a poder seguirte.

Sus manos siguen presionando una de las mías.

-Quiero decir que me empiezo a sentirme bien.

-Me alegro, ¿recuerdas algo?

-No mucho.

Es verdad, no se donde estoy ni como he llegado. Ni que hace Evony a mi lado.

-No te preocupes es normal, tu procura descansar ahora.

-No Evony, dime que ha pasado y que hago aquí. Contigo.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿qué esté a tu lado?

Sus ojos no se separan de los míos, mientras que deliberadamente se humecede el labio inferior.

-Me preocupa no saber que que ha pasado, un momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Dos meses y cinco días, para ser exactos.

-¿Llevo dos meses inconsciente en este cama?

Miro a mi alrededor en buscar de algo que me ayude a recordar donde estoy, pero nada. Es una simple habitación compuesta por cuatro paredes y con pocos muebles.

-Los justos y necesarios- dice leyéndome el pensamiento.

-Necesito saber que ha pasado.

-Y lo sabrás, pero ahora solo tienes que pensar en recuperarte. Para cualquier cosa que pidas, estoy a tu disposición, cualquier cosa- sonríe y por un segundo separa uno de sus manos de las mías para acariciarme la mejilla. -¿Te apetece algo de comer?

-Sí por favor. No quiero que tengas que seguir alimentándome por vía intravenosa.

-Como mandes, doctora.

Evony se aleja hasta que desaparece por la puerta y me quedo sola por primera vez desde que he despertado, lo que parece ser después de dos meses.

Intento recordar, pero mi cabeza está en blanco. Solo tengo recuerdos fugaces de antes que pasase todo, antes de que se desatase la masacre, antes de que...

Entonces toda mi mente se queda paralizada y siento que me falta el aire cuando entre mis recuerdos aparece ella.

Bo está a mi lado, en frente mía. Sus ojos oscuros me observan de arriba a abajo, esta sería. Siento la presión reflejada en su rostro.

Pero de repente, Evony aparece por la puerta con una bandeja llena de diferentes platos haciendo que vuelva a la realidad.

-Que pronto has vuelto.

-Sí, lo tenía preparado para cuando despertarás.

-¿Cómo sabías que lo haría ahora?

Se cruza de hombros y , por primera vez, me mira sin estar muy segura de lo que decir.

-Simplemente lo sentí.

-Oye Evony...

-¿Sí?- dije apoyando la bandeja al lado de la cama.

-¿Sabes que esto no cambia nada no?

Se acerca a mi hasta que se queda a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

-Eso no lo sabes, todo puede cambiar en una milésima de segundo.

* * *

¿Qué se les ha parecido? ¿Quieren que siga? Saludos! :)


End file.
